


[Podfic] Even With Missteps

by screamingatstars



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: (other sec cit characters implied but not named), Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Lizard Kissin' Tuesday (Penumbra Podcast), Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), Unresolved Romantic Tension, each chapter is 20-30 minutes but combined they’re over an hour so, we have reached basically 100 minutes folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: There is a masquerade ball in the Citadel tonight. Every knight and citizen are in attendance, and all of them bear disguises of monstrosity. What better time could there be, for a monster who needs to find a way inside?
Relationships: Lord Arum/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast), Lord Arum/Sir Damien (Penumbra Podcast), Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast), Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AetherAria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Even With Missteps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857382) by [AetherAria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria). 



> I didn't expect to get so sucked into podficcing so fast, but it turns out I actually love it! So, since I think I remember seeing somewhere that AetherAria would like to hear the masquerade au turned into a podfic (I might be totally wrong on that, but we're doing this anyway), I decided to try my hand with this one!

[screamingatstars](https://soundcloud.com/user-508355137) · [Even With Missteps (Chapter 1)](https://soundcloud.com/user-508355137/even-with-missteps-chapter-1)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is he still a thief, if he returns what he has stolen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand I just barely managed to get chapter 2 out on Lizard Kissin' Tuesday! I'm quite proud of myself for that :)

[screamingatstars](https://soundcloud.com/user-508355137) · [Even WIth Missteps (Chapter 2)](https://soundcloud.com/user-508355137/even-with-missteps-chapter-2)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are attempting to be fair. There is still at least one dance that is owed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took almost an hour to record, and my voice started giving out a little bit partway through (blame it on four days straight of recording a podfic every day). But it was an hour very well spent!

[screamingatstars](https://soundcloud.com/user-508355137) · [Even With Missteps (Chapter 3)](https://soundcloud.com/user-508355137/even-with-missteps-chapter-3)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They agreed to determine the terms of their "duel" outside. There is quite a lot to sort out, in that determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recorded most of this yesterday, and I technically had the time to edit it, but I ended up spending time with my family instead. Then today I had to rerecord some of the lines (and still I couldn't fix all the little audio issues), plus I had to go and buy supplies to build a book press... and now I'm rambling. Basically, I'm trying to say that this has been helping fill my time and keep me sane, plus it's been an absolute blast to work on!

[screamingatstars](https://soundcloud.com/user-508355137) · [Even With Missteps (Chapter 4)](https://soundcloud.com/user-508355137/even-with-missteps-chapter-4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've switched the chapter count over to a question mark to reflect the actual story, and I'll be podficcing future chapters as they get posted! Until then, thank you for listening!


End file.
